winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Venterrus Flight Institute
The Venterrus Flight Institute '''(or '''VFI/'V. F. I.') is almost a sort of military school that prides itself on raising the best fliers and aerial warriors in the entire Magic Dimension. The institute will accept any and all magical creatures to become students and faculty as long as they are capable of flight in one way or another. It incorporates a strict ranking system into its curriculum and is a co-ed institute, however, male and female students are kept separate as a way of preventing possible distractions. There are many other flight schools located on Venterrus, but the Venterrus Flight Institute is regarded as the most elite flight school in the realm. Overview Coming Soon... Uniform Coming Soon... Series Coming Soon... Staff Members Headmaster Griffith : Main Article: Griffith Headmaster Griffith is the headmaster of the Venterrus Flight Institute. Ironically, he never attended the institute in his youth and is a graduate of a philosophical school. However, despite going to a philosophical school, Griffith trained immensely and was chosen to succeed the headmaster before him simply on perceived strength alone. Many of the students and faculty refuse to underestimate or doubt Griffith as he is still a very powerful and fearsome wizard. Léone, one of the disciplinary heads, makes it his mission to try and overpower Griffith as the two men see it as "a small bout between friends;" almost as if it is their own way of bonding. Despite how scary he seems, Griffith has a soft spot for all of his students and sees himself as like a father-figure, especially to those who do not have fathers of their own. Léone : Main Article: Léone Léone is the Head of Discipline for all male students and is married to Aquila. He takes his job as the Head of Discipline very seriously and has great pride in his natural strength, making no hesitations on letting new male students who they should not take lightly. He also makes it his mission to regularly challenge Headmaster Griffith; almost as if it is their special way of bonding with one another. While he likes to intimidate the boys of the school, Léone believes that it is to toughen them up so that they will be prepared if any of them plan to join Venterrus' military forces. He also tries to make time to see his wife, even if it comes off as shirking his duties to "play hookey." Aquila : Main Article: Aquila Aquila is the Head of Discipline for all female students and is married to Léone. Like her husband, she also takes her position seriously and takes no time letting the girls know that the Institute is not all fun and games. Aquila comes off as cold, hardened and strict, as she believes that one must harden themselves in order to become an unbeatable warrior. She is also a veteran lieutenant of Venterrus' aerial forces, so she expects the same amount of capabilities from the female students during drills. Despite her tough and hardened exterior, Aquila will try her best to help students who are falling behind. She also checks up on the male students from time to time in order to make sure her husband has not been too rough on them. She tries to act like her cold, hardened self whenever Léone sneaks off to see her, in order to get him to stop shirking his duties, but she cannot help but find it sweet. Apos : Main Article: Apos Coming Soon... Anita : Main Article: Anita Coming Soon... Ortensia : Main Article: Ortensia Coming Soon... Known Students |-|FIRST YEAR STUDENTS= * ??? - Rank 1st * Tenchi - Rank 2nd * Tenko - Rank 3rd * Candace - Rank 4th * Wynn - Rank 5th * AnMing - Rank 6th * Candra - Rank 7th * Mac - Rank 9th * Nephele - Rank 12th * Coop - Rank 15th * Spectra - Rank 20th * Reggie - Rank 26th * Philly - Rank 30th * Beatrice - Rank 33rd * Spinelle - Rank 35th * Valerie - Rank 41st * Vort - Rank 50th More Coming Soon... |-|SECOND YEAR STUDENTS= * Elektra - Rank 1st * Coen - Rank 2nd * Portia - Rank 3rd * Mint - Rank 5th * Osyka - Rank 8th * Errin - Rank 10th * Rubelle - Rank 11th * Caden - Rank 14th * Rayne - Rank 20th * Walter - Rank 28th * Fae - Rank 31st More Coming Soon... |-|THIRD YEAR STUDENTS= * Axel - Rank 1st * Molan - Rank 3rd * Zuellos - Rank 4th * Ryff - Rank 6th '(tied with Thyma) * Thyma - Rank '''6th '(tied with Ryff) * Rian - Rank '''8th * Cassie - Rank 10th '''(tied with Pyxis) * Pyxis - Rank '''10th (tied with Cassie) * Cordell - Rank 17th * Skyla - Rank 23rd '''(tied with Skylar) * Skylar - Rank '''23rd (tied with Skyla) * Fordd - Rank 35th More Coming Soon... |-|GRADUATES & ALUMNI= * Léone - graduated at Rank 10 * Aquila - graduated at Rank 13 More Coming Soon... Trivia * Despite being a co-ed school, the Institute keeps its male and female students separate in order to prevent distractions during lessons and drills. Category:Sylph Squad Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Venterrus Category:Comics Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Students Category:Venterrus Flight Institute Staff Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Schools